


Meeting mating

by kalime80



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalime80/pseuds/kalime80
Summary: Draco is a leafy sea dragon merman; Harry is a lion fish merman. As soon as they see each other, a courtship dance ensues.





	Meeting mating

**Artist:** Kalime80  
**Title:**  Meeting mating  
**Media:**  Watercolurs  
**Rating:**  G  
**Prompt:** #[62](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cPwGLHd9OxaeKmPvxpjNGY2vVk6K5o2nYKeS9GMtKB4/edit#) submitted by Kitty-fic  
**Summary:**   Draco is a leafy sea dragon merman; Harry is a lion fish merman. As soon as they see each other, a courtship dance ensues.  
**Notes:**  I was really inspired by this prompt, and I hope I made it justice. As usual, a big thank you to the mods for being kind, helpful and wonderful.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hd_fanart_mods/15030925/261861/261861_original.jpg)


End file.
